


Drunken Love

by Kea_Zone



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Borderline Rape, Drunk!Mondo, It's pretty rapey in the begaining, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potentially triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea_Zone/pseuds/Kea_Zone
Summary: After a heavy night of drinking, Mondo stumbles into Taka's room drunk off his rocker. Things go down hill from there.





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry... okay no not really

Kiyotaka slept soundly in his dorm room bed. Laying flat on his back, his arms laid atop the blanket across his torso as if he belonged in a coffin, his rhythmic breathing not audible to the naked ear. His mind rested along with his body, not particularly dreaming; Taka’s consciousness swam in a swirling sea of blacks and blues, ever so often a soft purple might slip by.

All of a sudden, the soothing silence was shattered by a loud slam of the door closing and somebody continuing down, falling onto the floor. Taka awoke with a start, the dark sea of colors fading into a bright white light and then into the dull black of the room. Taka waited a moment; one, for his eyes to somehow adjust, and two, to listen for more sounds, wanting to make sure his imagination wasn’t over reacting. He was quickly reassured as the intruder clumsily got to their feet, their back bumping noisily into the wall for support as they stood.

“Who’s there?!”

Taka demanded angrily. He immediately sat up fully, twisting his fore body and reaching for the bedside table, hands blindly searching for the lamp switch. He was answered with inconsistent footsteps stumbling towards him, heavy footsteps from the way they thumped against the carpeted floor. They were close, closing in every fraction of a second Taka spent hastily fumbling for the switch. 

He felt the hairs on his arms stand up, his heartbeat racing, beating hard enough to where he could feel his pulse in his throat. He felt up and down the lamp, around the rim below the bulb, finally remembering to follow down the cord until finally he found the switch. He pressed down hard, and turned his head to face the perpetrator… only to be caught in confusion.

“M-mondo?”

Taka let out a sigh of both relief and irritation.

“Kiyodai, you scared me half to death! Why didn’t you answer me when I asked who was there?”

It was no surprise that Mondo was able to get in through his locked door, he had given him a key after all in case of emergencies, and similarly Taka had a key to his room as well; but what was a surprise was that the biker had shown up unannounced  _ and so late too _ , as the bedside clock read 2:32 am!

Still not giving a verbal response, Mondo's knees seemed to abruptly give out. He made a grunt of discomfort as Taka managed to react quick enough to catch him halfway to the floor. The Hall Monitor heaved the large man onto the bed, looking him up and down with worried eyes, fearing the worst. Was he hurt? Was something wrong?

Taka ran his hands up his stomach and chest, over his relatively clean white tank-top, no blood. Taka quickly stripped Mondo of his prized Crazy Diamond jacket and scanned his arms, no gashes. He investigated his pants, no holes. He examined his face, perfection, though he did look a bit distant, maybe a little tired. Taka furrowed his thick brows.

“You haven’t slept yet! You even have your shoes on- where have you been Kiyodai, it’s two in the morning!?”

Mondo ignored Taka’s concerned questions and simply rested his forehead on the prefect’s pajama that shielded chest. Mondo’s large hands finding their way to his back and shoulders in a sort of embrace as he snuggled his face further, his cheek now resting against him. Taka lifted his hands slightly letting them hover, shocked by Mondo’s sudden intimate actions. Sure they always held each other in some sort of a side-hug, but Mondo had never gone so far as to rest his head against him, not like this.

“Kiyodai? Kiyodai, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Taka asked softly. Had something happened?

Mondo moved his head farther up, his face remained lightly against Taka the entire way, and came to rest in the crook of his neck. Taka’s breath hitched, heat blooming across his face. Mondo was now directly in front of him, shoes kicked off and his entire body on the bed. They sat parallel to each other as he held onto Taka, his hands moving slowly up and down his back as if for nothing more than to feel his body beneath his palms.

Taka timidly placed his own hands on Mondo, one on his slouched back and the other in his un-styled, long hair, and held him loosely.

“..Kiyodai, I don’t know what this is about but...-”

Mid of Taka’s sentence, Mondo brought his face away from his shoulder and sat up taller, the height difference daunting and the space between them almost non-existent. Mondo took one of his hands from behind Taka and instead placed it on the side of his face, gently tilting it in his favor. Taka blushed hard. His hand on the back of Mondo’s head sliding down to the base of his neck while the other found a comfortable spot holding on to his shoulder. Taka’s lips parted slightly as his eyes became lidded, like Mondo’s. In fact, the outer rim of Mondo’s eyes seemed oddly red, and now that he was noticing oddities, he smelt a dull yet strong scent in Mondo’s breath, not one that he was too familiar with but he had smelt it somewhere before.

He didn’t have much time to think on the subject, the abruptness of Mondo’s kiss melting away any senses of thought he’d ever had. At first he was stunned, but it didn’t take long before Taka’s eyes slipped closed as he timidly try kiss back, his tongue clumsily attempting to follow the rhythm Mondo’s had provided. But there was this taste. And though it didn’t distract him entirely from the events at hand, it did pull some of his attention.

Mondo pushed forward firmly, making Taka tumble backwards onto his back as Mondo followed him down, his lips never leaving him until a good minute or two after his head hit the pillow. The kiss left Taka breathless, his eyes following Mondo as he moved down, a sickening mixture of excitement and fear swirling in his stomach.

Mondo shamelessly placed kisses down Taka’s jaw and neck, letting his tongue slip out occasionally and lap at the Moral Compass’s heated skin. Taka whimpered and squirmed at the sensation of Mondo’s rough lips on his smooth, sensitive skin, tingles assaulting every nerve in his body. He involuntarily pushed himself up against Mondo, arching his body up and tilting his head back until Mondo was  _ just  _ out of his line of sight.

Taka moaned quietly when Mondo found a particularly vulnerable spot. He tugged the biker’s head down, pushing his skin further into his mouth. Mondo wordlessly did as he was told with little more than a low grunt. He stopped on the spot and sucked, catching the skin between his teeth now and again, pulling it back with his teeth then soothing it back over with his tongue. Taka bit his bottom lip tightly to keep from making any more embarrassing noises, the edges of his eyes stinging from the small, forming tears of excitement and arousal. His entire body grew hotter as pulses of heat and pleasure emanated from where Mondo sucked.

Mondo continued to suck and lick the same, single spot until it became darkened, purple, and bruised. He licked his lips as he moved back up, face to face with his kiyodai as he kissed him again, considerably rougher this time. With one hand, he guided one of Taka’s arms above his head and pinned it there by the wrist.

“…M-mondo..”

Using his other hand, Mondo pulled Taka’s other arm up and pinned it alongside the other in a large, single-handed grip.

“..Mondo..?”

Mondo slid his one free hand down the length of Kiyotaka’s body, stopping at the rim of his pajama bottoms. Taka began to try and pull his wrists from Mondo’s grip, only for it to tighten in response. Taka struggled a little more, turning his face away from Mondo’s lips to show that he was seriously starting to feel uncomfortable.

“..Mondo, please… Kiyodai, let go of me..”

Mondo merely followed his lips, biting them with his teeth and tugging them forward again so as to get them back into a better angle, kissing them more forcefully this time. His fingers jerked the top of the elastic waistband down, revealing the majority of Taka’s underwear as he slid his hand underneath the small, white briefs and felt up the side of Taka’s bare hip. Taka gasped in disbelief and pulled roughly with his arms making Mondo’s grip falter a bit but not enough to get free. He pushed up and twisted with his shoulders, tearing his lips away again.

“MONDO OOWADA!”

Taka continued to struggle violently, twisting and wriggling until he finally was able to get loose from Mondo’s bruising grip and heaved the heavy man off of him, shoving him to the side and moving for the edge of the bed. Mondo, however, recovered from the shove rather quickly and caught the frightened Hall Monitor by the collar of his pajama top. He yanked him back, shoving him forward face first into the mattress.

“KIYODAI! KIYODAI STOP- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO, MONDO YOU’RE HURTING ME!”

Mondo held the frantic man down with his own body weight, holding his collar against the bed until he caught one of the flailing fists with his free hand and held it down to the mattress. Taka, being able only to register veg outlines in his panicked state, use his one free hand to dig his nails into Mondo’s, scratching and drawing blood.

“MONDO- MONDO PLEASE!”

Taka begged terrified. Mondo grabbed Taka’s last hand and pinned it directly across from the other, his massive build shadowing Taka’s relatively easily from behind. He lent his face in close to his ear, Taka trembling underneath him.

“..Don’ leave me Taka… I jus’ wanna love ya...”

Mondo’s heavily slurred words trailing off towards the end. Kiyotaka continued to tremble, his back firmly pressed against Mondo’s chest. He did know that smell, a smell he’d smelt time and time again on delinquents and dropouts alike.

“..You’re d-drunk. Kiyodai, please let me go, you’re hurting me.”

Mondo shook his head.

“..Noh, ya gonna run, you just tryin to get’a chance…”

It was Taka’s turn to shake his head.

“No, no I won’t, you just scared me. You scared me, and you’re still scaring m-me.. Mondo im scared…!”

Taka’s voice crack at the end, tears gathering at the brim of his large eyes as one fell onto the pillow below. Mondo’s hands shifted and squeezed atop of Taka’s, not painfully but thoughtfully.

“..Buh Kiyodai i- im ‘st so fuckin hard right now..”

If Taka wasn’t tense enough before he definitely was now. He shifted his hip experimentally feeling something hard and prominent poking him from behind. Taka breathing became labored, he swallowed repeatedly trying to gulp down the wad of nervousness in his throat.

“But M-mondo.. I- I don’t want to… I mean I do, with you, maybe someday but I… I don’t think im ready right now.. not like this…!”

There was what seemed like an eternity of silence after that. Taka continued to force himself to breathe, staring down at the pillow below him tinted in yellow lamp light.

“..D-do you understand me, Mondo? I want to love you, I  _ do _ love you actually, but im not ready for-…can we just go back to k-kissing.. Maybe…?”

“…..Ya won’t leave meh..?”

Taka shook his head again firmly.

After few more seconds of agonizing silence, Mondo rolled off of Taka, landing with his back on the bed with a thud making the bed bounce. He rubbed his eyes roughly with the palms of his hands, then tilted his head to the side lazily, watching to see if Kiyotaka was actually going to stay.

Taka cautiously sat back on his knees, lifting himself momentarily to pull his pants back up. He timidly looked over at Mondo. Mondo simply stared back, drunkenly. 

Taka opened his mouth to say something but ultimately decided against it. His gaze glanced downward, the bulge in Mondo’s loose pants making him still feel  _ very _ uneasy. He licked his lips nervously and swallowed.

“...May I lay with you..?”

Mondo simply turned his head to face the ceiling and spread his arms out to where it wasn’t much of an option. With a heavy dose of determination and trust, Taka scooted himself over close enough to the drunk Mondo’s side and slowly laid his head on his outstretched arm, watching Mondo as he did it. 

Mondo didn’t react while Taka laid down, but once he stopped moving Mondo -more roughly than he meant to- pulled Taka in closer to him making his spiky-haired head rest on his exposed shoulder instead, his hand now on Mondo’s large chest and Taka was no doubt surprised and startled. Mondo held him, one hand stroking his short hair as gently as his drunken self could, and the other laid limply atop the one on his chest, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of it. Taka laid quiet and stiff, waiting to see what Mondo did next, although he didn’t expect for him to breakdown into tears, pathetic sobs he thought he’d never hear from the Ultimate Biker. 

Before Taka got a chance to say anything, Mondo lent over on his side and placed a kiss on his forehead to which Taka flinched.

“Im sorry Kiyodai..! I’d never fuckin hurt ya! You- you’re the last person I would ever-! … I- I wouldn’t say it out loud when I got my head on straight ‘ut I fuckin love ya, man!  _ All  _ the homo dude, I just can’t fuckin help it! But I would never rape-!… I would never… I don’t care how fuckin drunk I am, I’d hang myself first..! Im so sorry.. so fuckin sorry…”

He apologized loudly, his hand squeezing Taka’s. Taka felt himself blush, Mondo’s drunk confession and apology making his heart flutter. He wiggled his free hand out from under himself, not wanting to take the other away from the sniffling biker, and wiped away his stream of tears best he could. 

“I understand Kiyodai. Please don’t cry, I forgive you.”

Taka assured him, lifting and propping himself on his elbow to place shy kisses of his own on Mondo’s cheek, something he’d been wanting to do for a long time. Eventually Taka lifted himself high enough to give a closed mouth kiss on his lips, he was much too timid at the moment to do anything more on his own but it was more than satisfactory to convey his affection. 

With a regretful groan, Mondo turned his head away from Taka light, love-filled kisses. Taka watched ultimately confused.

“Nnggh, don’t Kiyodai. I don’t wanna do somthin’ I’ll regret… I got a painful-ass boner, ya can’t tease me like this, ya fuckin dick.”

Taka slowly laid back down on Mondo’s shoulder, his face red again. He had already forgotten… but it would be cruel to leave Mondo like this, especially when Taka didn’t push him away in the first place and falsely lead him on. Taka’s heartbeat sped up. He couldn’t just leave him like this, he had to do something. Things had progressed so far anyway and he knew what Mondo wanted… and though it might not be the morally correct thing to do, it wasn’t like he didn't want to too. 

They laid there for a while listening to each other breathe, for a few moments Taka even thought that Mondo had fallen asleep but was promptly corrected when Mondo let out a large yawn.

Maybe he  _ should  _ let Mondo… have his way with him. It’s not like their desires were in anyway different from one another so what was the point of saying no? Mondo said himself that he’d never admit his true feelings when he’s sober, so now might be the only chance that Taka would ever get! 

“…Mondo..?”

“..Hum..? What?”

Taka hesitated momentarily before continuing.

“…How well do you think you could control yourself if I-.. if I let you do something  _ inappropriate  _ with me..?”

Mondo lazily shook his head against the pillow.

“But you jus’ said ya didn’t want meh to.”

“Well like I said before I was very scared at that moment… and it’s true that I am a bit.. skittish about sex, but maybe if we did something else first? Something to help me get a little more comfortable with the idea?”

Mondo sat up awkward but quick, making Taka slide off his shoulder and onto the pillow below, staring up at him frightened. Mondo loomed over him, a crooked smile plastered mischievously on his face.

“Wada’ya want?”

He asked curiously. Taka’s heart thumped loudly against his ribs, his mouth in an embarrassed frown as he tried to think about what he wanted. He didn’t want anything fancy, he didn’t  _ know  _ anything fancy, if anything at all! 

“…I … I don’t know.. something without p- penetration?”

“Like a blow job?”

Mondo suggested bluntly. Taka went cherry red.

“N-NO, NOT LIKE A BLOW JOB! That’s dirty Mondo, and it’s still penetration... i-in a way!”

Mondo lowered himself down resting his chin on his palm while he was supported by his elbow.

“Yeah, buh it’s penetration on my part.”

Taka shook his head frantically in a stern ‘no way’. Mondo lowered his head off his elbow, moving his hand under Taka’s chin, pushing up lightly his thumb and placing a kiss on under his sharp jaw. Taka shyly lent his head back, gladly giving Mondo access to his neck once more. Mondo kissed his skin again, dragging his tongue across it before he pressed his lips down lovingly on the wet spot. Taka panted lightly, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Then how bout we get off together, huh? There ain’t no penetration there.”

Mondo suggested smugly, sucking harshly on his skin before his kissed it again. He backed his head away, moving his body over Taka’s, straddling him. Then moved his face in close again, dragging his tongue up the center of Taka’s throat, bottom to top before trailing a slow line of kisses and nips back down. He then trailed them over to the more vulnerable side of Taka's sensitive neck, biting down fully on the soft, sweat slicked flesh. Taka jerked his body and whimpered , his hands finding their way to the back of Mondo’s arms, clinging desperately as the biker continued to show him the pleasurable side to pain. Taka nodded his head, stupidly.  

“.. Just please don’t.. make it h-hurt too m-much..!”

Taking that as his partner's consent, Mondo immediately went to work, swiftly unbuttoning Taka’s pajama top, following his fingers with his lips, leaving a moist trail of kisses down his freshly revealed chest and abs. When he got down to the top of his pants, Mondo sat up on his knees, rolling his tank-top off sloppily as he pulled it over his head and threw it into the darkness. Afterwards, he immediately went for Taka’s, pulling his night shirt off his shoulders and tossing it aside. 

Mondo’s mouth was instantly on Taka’s collarbone, teasing it lightly with his sharp canines. Taka lifted his arms above his head, holding onto the low headboard of the bed for support as Mondo continued his dizzying ministrations. 

Mondo bit down on his collarbone lovingly, earning a yelp from his partner as he kissed the pain away and moved over to the next clean, pale spot. Strangely enough, Taka found he didn’t mind the mild pain from Mondo’s teeth, rather he found it quite alluring. 

When he was satisfied, Mondo moved farther down to Taka’s untouched chest, his lips adoring one of Taka’s bubblegum pink nipples. Taka whimpered pleadingly, pushing his chest upward spurring Mondo on for more. Mondo swirled his tongue around the hard nub, teasing it briefly with his teeth before he bit down. Taka's body jerked again as he moaned. Mondo chuckled as he then sucked on it instead, swirling his tongue over it one last time before he moved on to the other, replacing his tongue with his thumb as his fingered the saliva covered flesh, pinching it harshly. 

Taka closed his eyes and turned his head to one side, bringing his corresponding hand down and pressed his knuckles against his open lips for nothing more than the pressure as loud, lustful sounds escaped his throat uncontrollably.  _ It hurt but it felt.. so... _

Mondo slipped his hand onto the low part of Taka’s exposed back, lightly dragging it up the sharp arch of his spine, his heated skin smooth and soft under his calloused fingers. Mondo went down further, his tongue observing the dips and rises of Taka’s rippling abs as he went, bite the skin ever so often. Mondo paused at his navel briefly, dipping his tongue in and continued down and over to Takas V-line. He nipped at his hip bone teasingly, kissing down the prominent crease of the V, slipping his tongue under the top of the pajama pants and underwears elastic waistbands as he tugged them down to Taka’s knees. 

“..Oh Mondo what are you.. nnno.. I said not to- nng!”

Mondo placed a single kiss in the center of Taka’s belly right above the patch of dark hair, his erection prodding his throat unintentionally. 

“...I ain't.. gonna.”

Mondo reassured lazily as he sat up. Taka bit his bottom lip anxiously as Mondo pulled his pants and underwear the rest of the way off before tossing them aside, leaving him completely naked and bare. Taka shifted his thighs together feeling very embarrassed and over exposed. It was one thing when you naked with another in a locker room, but when you put it in a sexual light…

Mondo clumsily moved off of Taka and sat beside his head, laying his back against the front of the bed. Taka watched as Mondo swiftly stripped out of his own loose, black pants and tiger-striped briefs, throwing them off the side of the bed to join the many other articles of clothes on the floor. Taka made a noise of distress when his eyes landed on Mondo’s now revealed erection, it was-! He only meant that that couldn’t-… fit inside him!

Mondo looked over at him through lustful, drunk eyes, patting his newly revealed thighs impatiently.

“Come ‘ere”

Taka sat up slowly and flipped to his knees, his gaze too timid to meet Mondo’s. He put one of his hands on Mondo’s shoulders for balance as he coyly climbed onto his lap nearly sitting on his knees, resting his bare ass on Mondo’s skin. He shivered at the contact, if he didn’t think too hard about what they were about to do, the plain skin on skin contact felt very nice on its own, reassuring even. 

Mondo wrapped his hands around Taka’s lower back, attempting to pull him closer. Taka resisted.

“Ya gotta come closer, my hand ain’t that fuckin big!”

Taka looked at Mondo confused.

“What? Why would I need to come closer? I- I thought we were going to… you know.. m- masturbate together…”

Taka asked flustered, his face flushed as red as his eyes. Mondo pulled his hips forward, irritated. 

“I just fuckin told ya my hand ain’t that big! How the fuck am I supposed ta jerk us both off if yer all the fuckin way over there!?”

Taka’s sweat slicked skin slid with ease relatively over Mondo’s as he was yanked forward, balancing himself with both hands braced against Mondo’s broad shoulders. Taka yelped as he saw the sight between them, their two swelled erections pressed snuggly against one another, Taka’s already anxiously dripping of precum. Taka attempted to back up but Mondo held him in place, one arm fully wrapped around his waist while the other hand held onto his pale thigh. Taka shook his head absentmindedly, his eyes not able to leave the sight laid out in front of them.

“M-mondo I don’t know about this anymore! Maybe this was a bad id-dea!”

He squealed, continuing to weakly attempt to back away, Mondo still holding firm. 

“What the fuck are you afraid of?!”

Mondo yelled, his drunk mind not being able to filter his thoughts before they spilled out of his mouth. Taka eyes snapped up to his, they were wide with fear and uncertainty.

“Are you afraid of me?! Huh, do you not fuckin like me?! Am I too loud, or too goddamn scary!?”

Mondo’s grip tightened on Taka’s thigh, his finger digging bluntly into his flesh. Taka tried his best to ignore it, shaking his head wildly he brought his hands up to hold Mondo face looking directly into his eyes.

“No! No of course not Mondo, it’s not you, im just nervous! Nervous in general, I’ve just never done anything like this before! And I-  I mean we’re both-, Im just not used to being-!”

He tried to explain desperately. He knew Mondo was in a weak state of mind, the rawest form he’d ever seen him in, and that he was probably hurting his feelings whenever he hesitated or pulled away. Taka didn’t want him to feel like that.

“Why?! Are ya scared im gonna hurt you? Im not going to, okay?! I just- I just want to see you happy alright?! I want to make feel good and have you so out of your goddamn mind in pleasure that you can’t talk right! A-and I wanna be there with you, I wanna get off with you so could you please-! Could you  _ please  _ just sit there, and let me have control? I know how ta fuckin jerk off alright, I’ve done it plenty enough times ta know!”

With his mouth shut tight Taka nodded, his hands sliding down off the sides of Mondo’s face as he wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, bringing his body as close to Mondo’s as he could. He lent his face in, pressing apologetic kisses into the side of Mondo jaw. 

Mondo huffed, attempting to bring his temper under control. He looked down at his hand ashamed, releasing Taka’s thigh from his bruising grip, and there were indeed bruises where his hand was, sure to be much darker by morning. Mondo leant into Taka’s lips remorsefully.

“..ah fuck, I guess I really did end up hurtin’ ya…shit..”

“No, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to, you were just getting frustrated because I was being so difficult… but im done resisting now so.. please, go ahead and- ... um.. g-get us off…”

Taka stuttered. Mondo wasted no time, he gently leaned away and then nudged Taka forward, catching his soft, sweet lips with his own. He snaked his free hand in between them, his other still clinging around Taka’s waist, and wrapped his fingers around the two erect dicks. Taka whimpered into the kiss, shutting his eyes as his hips instinctively jerked into Mondo’s touch. Mondo smirked as he pumped the handful of hard members roughly.

Taka let out a breathy moan against Mondo’s lips, his arms tightening around his neck as he pressed his heated body entirely against him. Mondo moved his arm from around Taka’s waist, sliding his hand further down and groped a cheek of his ass firmly. Taka mewled in response, lifting his hips and arching his spine as to push his front and his back into both of Mondo’s hands. 

Mondo continued to jerk both of them as he lowered his head down again, slouching his back as best he could. Taka felt his hot breath travel down the skin of his throat as he lifted his jaw promptly, the tears gathering at the edges of his eyes from the intense lust finally spilling over and down his hot, flushed cheeks. Mondo buried his face in the sensitive crook of Taka’s neck, teasing his flesh with his tongue and teeth as he had done before again and again, still earning a rewarding reaction none the less as Taka lewdly moaned his name. 

“.. _ Oh Mondo _ ! ..That feels- mmmm… really g-good..!”

Taka’s voice became louder with every pump, his nails starting to catch and dig into Mondo’s skin. His breathing became very labored and hot, he could feel pressure building in his stomach and he knew he couldn’t last much longer, Mondo’s skilled hand easily getting the better of him. Taka cracked his eyes open enough to see a hazy picture of the top of Mondo’s hair, his head moving slightly from the attention he was paying to his neck; he was going to have to wear a scarf or something the next day, there was no way his uniform's collar was going to be able to cover the impending bruises and hickeys that were going to coat his throat. 

“..Kiyodai- kiyodai I think im going to… Ah! Mondo please, im so close..!”

Mondo swore at Taka’s breathy warning, his limit quickly approaching as well. Mondo abandoned Taka’s neck and focused on moving his hand. He pumped faster as more quiet curses and swears fell from his lips. 

Taka made a loud gasp of surprise as his fingernails dug violently into Mondo shoulders breaking the skin and drawing blood, only able to handle a few moments of Mondo’s more intense affection. His arms wrapped tightly around his partner as he rode out his moments of ecstasy, cumming all over their collective laps. Mondo came moments after Taka, calling out his name in bliss as his seed joined his.

Mondo allowed his himself to lay slack against the front board of the bed, Taka immediately following his example as he laid limply on top of him, panting loudly against his shoulder as he tried to catch up on the oxygen his body so desperately needed. 

After a few seconds of basking in the small afterglow their activity provided, Mondo let out a chuckle as he brought a hand up and rubbed Taka’s back. Taka jumped at the sudden motion, his mind being torn from its hazy daze. 

“…See… that wasn’t so bad…”

Taka nodded against Mondo’s skin, far too embarrassed to look the drunken Mondo in the eye. 

Wasn’t this technically taking advantage of Mondo? He was drunk after all, if he had been a girl this would technically count as rape  _ on Taka’s part _ . But even though he knew it was wrong, Taka had indeed enjoyed it. He had just done something incredibly dirty and sexual, and he  _ really  _ liked it. 

With little warning, Mondo lifted Taka’s face off of his shoulder and kissed him tenderly, his tongue lightly dominating his as he adorned him with an act of pure affection. Taka braced his hands on Mondo’s wide chest, eagerly accepting his drunken, honest love. He treasured this, he had craved this for so long that he never thought that it would actually happen. Taka prayed a silent apology for what he knew was going to happen next. He just hoped the repercussions the next morning wouldn’t be to severe because there was no way he could push Mondo away now.

Mondo finally pulled back, leaving Taka truly breathless, his crimson, lidded eyes watching him obediently. Keeping that will-bending eye contact with his partner, Mondo shifted his legs, lifting both of them enough to where he could get the majority of his legs underneath himself. Holding Taka against his body with one arm, Mondo clumsily lowered them both down, Taka’s back once again flat on the mattress with Mondo looming over him as Taka’s legs spilled around his hips. Taka laid still watching Mondo lustfully, his arms lying submissively on either side of his head.

Mondo hoisted Taka’s hips closer, positioning his already re-hardening cock against his entrance. Taka’s eyes went wide as he shot up, frantically pulling at Mondo’s hand that was positioning his member to enter him dryly.

“WAIT WAIT WAIT!!”

He cried. Mondo groaned in disappointed frustration.

“Don’t tell meh yer chickening out again!”

Taka shook his head, the sudden harsh motion making his consciousness spin in sickening ways.

“N-no! It’s just-.. I mean aren’t you supposed to p-prepare me somehow…? .. Like with lubricant and.. y-your fingers and stuff….”

Mondo smirked wolfishly as Taka blushed a thousand shades, unable to maintain the eye-contact out of sheer humiliation, his gaze falling to the bedsheets beside him. Mondo lent down, his lips grazing Taka’s ear sensually as he whispered.

“.. And here I thought you were all completely innocent.”

Mondo placed a kiss on his jaw line just beneath his ear before he sat up onto his knees, looking around at the night stand and the drawers of his desk.

“So where do ya keep it?”

Assuming Mondo was referring to where he kept his lube, Taka looked up at the nightstand and pointed vaguely at one of the drawers.

“..Second drawer…”

Mondo leant over him again, reaching out he opened the second drawer and searched blindly inside, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Not bothering to close the drawer, Mondo quickly squeezed out a generous glob of lube onto his fingers and practically tossed the bottle onto the top of the nightstand where it bounced off the lamp and fell to the floor. 

Taka cringed as he heard the clatter of the moderately empty plastic bottle hit the carpet. He realized Mondo was drunk, and he knew it wasn’t in his nature to be very tidy, but did he really have to make such a mess?

Mondo rubbed his thumb briefly across his finger as he adjusted his position, moving Taka’s legs to where his thighs rested on his shoulders, completely exposing everything he had to hide. 

Taka flushed upon seeing the new addition to their position. He quickly attempted to sit up and back away only to have Mondo lower himself down more, practically pressing Taka’s knees to his own shoulders. Taka groaned, the burning in his legs quickly making him stop his small protest. Lucky for him, he had always been fairly flexible due to the frequent stretches he did before workouts, so he wasn’t in any real danger of actually getting hurt from the abnormal position.

“Wow kiyodai, yer real flexible, almost like a girl er somethin. Kinda makes me wanna test out yer limits.”

Mondo teased lewdly, pecking a quick kiss on Taka’s close lips. Taka didn’t respond to Mondo’s flirty taunts, instead he attempted to bring his erratic breathing under control, the position proving to make it difficult for him to pull air into his lungs.

“..K-kiyodai please.. This kind of hurts, and it’s actually very embarrassing for me…”

Mondo snickered, slipping his hand between them again and pressing his lubed middle finger against Taka tight hole. Taka squeaked at the feeling of the cold grease on his anus, even more so at the realization that it was Mondo’s finger. Taka reached his arm up as if to pull Mondo’s arm away, only to have it pinned back beside his head by Mondo’s free, un-lubed hand. 

“There ain’t nothing to be embarrassed about Kiyodai. ’S jus’ you and me here and I ain’t even lookin'..”

Mondo soothed, forcing the single, slicked finger into Taka’s body. Taka made a noise of surprise, hitching his breath but nothing more. He laid relatively still, clutching the bedsheets beneath him as Mondo ruggedly thrusted his finger in and out of him. It didn’t really hurt, more that it felt really weird, he dare say even uncomfortable. 

Soon after, Mondo took the liberty of adding another finger, stretching out Taka’s rim wider than before. Taka let out a small groan at the addition, hooking his free arm back around Mondo’s neck, the other now filled with Mondo holding his hand. Shortly after, Mondo anxiously added a third finger, scissoring Taka’s body to the point where it actually started to sting. 

Taka winced, pushing his head back into the mattress as he groaned again at the small pain. Wasn’t this supposed to feel good? Well, he knew his body wasn’t exactly  _ designed _ for this, but he couldn’t understand why a guy would “do it” with another guy if it didn’t feel good!

Mondo withdrew his slicked fingers from Taka’s body, making Taka breathe out a lung of air that he had unintentionally held on to. Mondo leant forward over him, reaching for the mostly empty, small bottle of lube that laid a ways from the side of the bed, the only part of it that was visible was the yellow reflection from the lamp. Taka cringed, the way Mondo leant over him made his legs bend in a way that they just weren’t willing to go.

“Mondo, there’s a new bottle in the same drawer…! Jus- just open that one!”

Taka breathed out, ruggedly. Slowly, Mondo stopped fruitlessly reaching for the far bottle and did as Taka said, pulling out another, sealed, small bottle of lubricant. He twisted the cap, the plastic seal crackling until it tore off and fell to the floor along with the lid, earning a scowl from Taka. 

Mondo sat back on his knees and poured another generous glob of lubricant into his palm. Predicting what Mondo was about to do next, Taka swiftly sat up and snatched the small bottle from Mondo’s hand. Laying back down on his back, he reached up above his head and placed it safely on the nightstand. 

With a mental sigh of relief, Taka returned his gaze to his partner only to get an eyeful of a delicious sight. Mondo, still on his knees, was shamelessly applying the lube to his member, pumping up and down his hard shaft with his lubricated hand. Taka’s jaw dropped as his body froze, his eyes drinking up the sight that he’d missed out on moments ago. There’s no way that was going to fit inside him!

Mondo smirked at Taka’s lustful expression, his wide eyes trained immodestly on his dick as he finished his preparations. He lowered himself back down, repositioning his cock back at Taka’s now properly prepared entrance. Taka’s eyes shot back up to Mondo’s when he altered the position, only to meet Mondo’s smug gaze head on. If Taka could he would have blushed even harder but his face was already as red as it could go. 

“Did ya see something ya liked?”

Mondo teased, shifting his hips forward ever so slightly, putting pressure on Taka’s hole with his dick, making his head peek inside him teasingly. Taka whimpered and shut his eyes tight as he grabbed hold of the bedsheets on either side of his head. 

“..Y-yes..”

He breathed out. Mondo growled happily as he held Taka’s hips steady, forcing himself inside him with little consideration. Taka caught his groans in his throat as he gripped the bedsheets tighter, not wanting to make any discouraging noises. It stung, Mondo’s thick member split him open. It burned from the inside, the pain increasing the further he plunged until he finally got down to his base. 

Once fully in, Mondo forced himself to pause briefly, to Taka’s relief. Taka took the opportunity to try and breathe as his walls attempted to adjust to Mondo’s wide girth. 

The break was short as Mondo begin to rock his hips back and forth, granted more slowly than before but still a little too fast for Taka’s comfort, though he didn’t say anything. His eyes still shut, Taka attempted to calm himself as Mondo used his body for pleasure. Taka could tell that Mondo was enjoying himself from the low moans and enthusiastic thrusts; and though the sharp sting faded as time rolled on it still didn't exactly feel  _ good _ for him, or at least, it didn’t fill him with the ecstasy he expected to feel.  

As if trying to prove Taka wrong, Mondo suddenly shifted his thrusts, hitting hard on that  _ oh so sweet _ G-spot Taka had fantasized about. Taka lurched forward with a breathy moan, a more intense version of the white, hot pleasure he had felt before shooting through his entire body. 

“Ahh- Oh M-mondo please!”

He begged, unknowingly pulling the bedsheets of the corners of the mattress as he held onto them for dear life. His body trembled as Mondo continued to thrust into him, hitting the same spot over and over, Taka lewdly calling out his name every time. Pleading him for more, to go deeper, harder. Mondo did his best to comply, quickening his pace, thrusting himself haphazardly into his partner, doing whatever he could to make Taka scream louder.

“Kiyodai please more! Give me more! More, more, ah- m-more!  _ So good _ ! Don’t stop! Ngh-!  _ Aaahh _ !”

Taka could already feel his limit approaching again, but he didn’t want it to end, not so soon! This  _ was  _ bliss, complete and utter heaven! He never knew that sex could be  _ so good _ , but he did know the he’d never get this from Mondo again, that when morning came and the alcohol wore off it would all be over and he’d never feel this way because of Mondo again! Tears from both unbearable pleasure and impending despair rolled down Taka’s flushed cheeks once more as he was met his undeniable orgasm.

Taka’s back arched fully as he tilted his head back, moaning Mondo’s name at the top of his lungs as climaxed for a second time. A few short thrusts later, Mondo followed Taka’s example, spilling his load deep inside Taka’s body. Taka laid limply as Mondo pulled out, cum leaking out as he did. 

Mondo flopped on his back beside Taka, huffing happily as he closed his eyes. Taka panted heavily beside him, enjoying the warm afterglow. His hips already hurt a little, and he figured that by morning that pain would only increase, but he didn't care in the slightest. In the morning, tomorrow morning. But right now was tonight, right now he had Mondo lying beside him in bed, fully nude and very satisfied. 

They both laid there for a while, until each caught their breath. Taka turned his head and gazed at Mondo’s face, he looked so content and happy. Taka turned on his side and sat up, Mondo’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Taka’s unknowing smile had turned into a frown, this would all be gone tomorrow morning. 

Again. He wanted to feel that again, just one more time. He wanted to know the pleasure of sex just one more time before they fell asleep, and this sweet, perfect reality faded away like a dream.

“..m-mondo..”

Taka whispered into the still air. When Mondo didn’t respond, Taka quietly moved his hand onto his bicep and shook him lightly.

“…hey, kiyodai?..”

He tried again. No answer, Mondo had already fallen asleep. Taka’s frown deepened as he shook Mondo’s arm a little harder. He couldn’t fall asleep already, _ this _ couldn’t  _ end _ already! 

“Mondo. Mondo please wake up.”

Taka pleaded as he shook harder. To that, the groggy biker attempted to pull his arm away as he began to shift to his side, facing away from the desperate Kiyotaka. Taka grabbed onto his arm hard and pulled him back down flat on his back. Mondo groaned in irritation.

“..Wha the fuck, man..?”

Taka blushed but asked his request anyway.

“L-lets do it again!”

Mondo furrowed his brows.

“..What..?”

He asked without opening his eyes. Taka spoke up again.

“I want to have sex again!”

Mondo sighed a dismissive sigh and tried to roll on his side again, and again Taka stopped him and held him down.

“Please Mondo, just one more round! I won’t put up any resistance I swear!”

Taka tried to reason. Mondo reached up and caught Taka in both his arms, pulling him down as he turned the opposite way from before. Now the drunken Mondo held Taka against himself as he continued to lay there, his eyes still not open. 

“..No thanks babe, im too..”

He yawned loudly.

“..tired…. Jus’ stay here with me..”

Taka stopped his weak struggle to get free.

“Huh?”

“..Sleep with me, Taka… let me hold you.. a little longer….”

Mondo asked distantly, sleep lying heavy in his voice. Taka thought quietly for a few moments. He wanted to have sex with Mondo once more before tomorrow, before his fantasy came crashing down around him… but Mondo seemed so tired and satisfied that…

Even though Mondo couldn’t see it, Taka nodded.

“…Okay… but can I at least have one more kiss?”

Mondo lightly nodded his head against the pillow, and murmured a deep yet quiet ‘yeah’.

Taka smiled a small smile and sat up slightly. Mondo already being more asleep than awake, if he wanted a kiss he was going to have to take it. Taka lent forward, gently pulled Mondo’s sleeping face up with the palm of his hand, and kissed his chapped, alcohol soaked lips. Since he was already asleep he didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t pull away either. Feeling a little more brave, Taka hesitantly slid his tongue into Mondo’s already partially open mouth, shyly lapping at the walls, his tongue, and even over his teeth. After a few minutes of one-sided kissing, Taka pulled away. He leant over Mondo briefly and switched off the bright lamp, then bent down towards the bottom of the bed and felt around until he grasped the top of his blanket and pulled it over the both of them; then flipped over to face away from Mondo, his radiating body heat proving to be too much to sleep facing towards him comfortably.

Moments after Taka had flipped, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and chest, and a body snuggle him from behind. Though surprised, Taka didn’t move, he simply laid there and let the sleeping, drunken Mondo hold him and bury his face in the nape of his hickey covered neck. Taka folded one arm around his partners that clung around his chest and smiled deeply, closing his eyes to drift off back to sleep.

~*~

Mondo awoke with a dull throb in his brain. He groaned quietly as he stirred, attempting to sit up only to find that his arms were caught under a weight. Confused, he tried to blindly pull his limbs out from the mystery weight. The weight felt.. soft to the touch, it was shaped though Mondo couldn’t figure out what shape it was by just feeling. After a few minutes of lazily trying to identify the weight with only his hands, Mondo slowly opened his eyes. Thanks to the decent amount of light provided by the wall monitor reading that it was the afternoon, Mondo could make out a blurry figure in front of him. 

He blinked a few times, impatiently waiting for his vision to come into focus. A few dozen blinks later, Mondo stared at the object in front of him. He could make out… skin? Bruised skin. He shuffled himself as far back from the weighted skin as his arms would let him, trying to get a better view of what exactly he was looking at. A neck, he was looking at the back of a hickey covered neck, his arms were caught around a bare, sleeping body under a blanket. 

Mondo groaned again. After he left his friends place he must’a went home with one of the girls, this could be a real pain in the ass if he didn’t get out of here fast enough. Mondo attempted to sneak his arms away again only to have the body hold onto them tighter. They let out an unwilling, low groan. Mondo froze. 

They sounded… really familiar. Mondo gave the figure another quick look over. Their arms were actually very muscular despite having skin so pale and soft… was this a- guy!? Mondo shot back, jerking his arms out of the guy’s grasp, waking him up with a start. The mystery male sat up swiftly without turning, Mondo watching him in what he saw as slow motion. It was then Mondo noticed he had short, black spiky hair, and his heart stopped. Pale skin, muscular build, spiky hair... Mondo’s jaw dropped. NO. Mondo didn’t-! 

The figure turned towards Mondo, his red eyes wide and confused. Mondo forgot how to breathe as he stared at the naked body of his best friend beside him in bed.

“…T-taka.. Wha-… Why ‘er you….?”

Mondo glanced around his room, panicked... only, it wasn’t  _ his  _ room, it was Taka’s room. He was in Taka’s room, in Taka’s bed, with Taka. He must have wandered in here last night after he blacked out drunk. Mondo’s shallow breath hitched abruptly, making Taka jump in his place, worried. Mondo looked him up and down, he was completely naked, the blanket resting high enough on his hips not to show  _ everything _ , but the skin Mondo could see was covered in an alarming amount of hickeys, bite marks, and bruises. Taka slowly pulled the blanket higher, feeling extremely self-conscious with Mondo’s questionable stares.

“..Taka…”

Mondo spoke lowly, his eyes seeming to look  _ through  _ him. Taka gulped, hesitantly answering to his name.

“..Yes…?”

“…I didn’t-…. r-rape you.. did I?”

Taka opened his mouth to answer but he could only manage a small squeak followed by full seconds of deathly silent hesitation. Mondo dropped his head, holding his face in his hands and bunching his messy hair in his fingers tightly as he took Taka’s silence as a ‘yes’. Taka lunged forward, grabbing Mondo’s hands in his own and held them tight. 

“N-no! No you didn’t rape me Mondo! Or well- you did almost at first- but you stopped after I told you to!”

Taka explained quickly, his voice raspy and worn. Mondo looked further down at the newly exposed parts of Taka’s body. The blanket had fallen down to his knees revealing very bruised thighs, especially his right thigh that bared a huge, dark black and purple mark, it almost looked like a… handprint. Mondo’s breathing grew more erratic.

“..B-but all those fucking marks-!”

Taka looked down at his thighs as well, the bruises from where Mondo held him when he got angry had darkened considerably and looked extremely painful, and now that Taka had noticed it, it was. 

Taka looked up at Mondo and Mondo shot up to get off the bed.

“Holy shit, what have I done!”

Taka lunged forward to catch him only to be greeted by an immense pain in his lower back. Taka groaned as he involuntarily fell to his elbows on the mattress. Mondo teetered on the edge of the bed, almost on his feet but froze out of concern. He stopped and turned towards Taka. After a good amount of the pain had subsided, Taka looked up at Mondo who waited for some sort of sign.

“..'Er you okay?”

Taka blushed harshly, but didn’t look away. He nodded.

“Y-yes.”

Mondo bushed too, realizing that the pain Taka just experienced  _ didn’t  _ come from the bruises. 

“But you said that I didn’t-”

“And you didn’t!”

Taka reassured quickly, sitting up quickly without thinking but then quickly collapsed from another strike of pain. Mondo swiftly reached out and caught him in his arms, he scooted forward and rested Taka’s weight against his bare chest, his arms loosely wrapped around him. 

“But then… what the fuck..”

“..I-it was consensual.”

Taka breathed out against Mondo familiar, tan skin. Mondo shook his head slowly.

“…But there’re  _ so many _ bruises… and why would ya..”

Taka forced himself to set up more, though he still rested against Mondo. He wrapped his arms around his broad back and held on to his shoulders, holding him in an embrace.

“You were rough at times, maybe even violent… but it was all consensual, nothing I wasn’t able to handle.”

Mondo continue to look down at the top of Taka’s black hair, mortified. He was… violent? With Taka. 

“…but why…”

“Because I-!.. Because I… I.. love you, Mondo.”

Mondo didn’t respond with words or movement of any kind, but just sat still. Taka held on to him tighter, he closed his eyes and listened to the quickening thump his heartbeat for reassurance. He continued.

“And when you broke into my room and forced yourself on me like that I was scared, I didn’t know to do or say. But then I figured out that you were drunk and then you stopped and apologized and I just-! I don’t know… I thought.. that I’d never get a chance like that again.. and you looked so miserable like you were and I wanted to help… so I… I let you….”

Taka trailed off his words at the end, the blush growing on his face as he recalled all that happened last night.

“..Don't you… remember what we did?”

After letting all that Taka had said sink in, Mondo replied with a simple,

“..No.”

Taka’s heart dropped.

“…Don’t you remember… what we said.. what  _ you _ .. said…”

“No, I don’t remember nothin’ after I left my buddies place.”

“…oh..”

Taka replied shakily, his overused voice trembling at the realization that everything that happened last night might as well not have happened at all. Even though, in the back of his mind Taka had hoped that Mondo would just forget everything, at the same time he wished Mondo would at least remember how much Taka loved him and what he was willing to do.

Mondo continue to stare at the top of Taka’s head as he confessed, explained, and now… trembled. Mondo grimaced, what had he said last night? He-… he did love Kiyotaka, although he was very embarrassed to admit it even to himself. And apparently he had had sex with him last night and now couldn’t remember! And Taka... he loved him back and let him give him all those fucking marks just to get his drunk-ass rocks off! God dammit! 

Mondo’s self-loathing thoughts were interrupted by a deep, desperate- sob. Followed by another and another, each becoming louder and more frequent than the last. Taka trembled and shook harder in his arms as Mondo began to feel chilled, salty tears fall and slide down his chest. Mondo opened his mouth to say something when Taka suddenly moved his head and arms off of him, his face still casted downward as he brought his hands up to wipe his eyes. 

“..O-o-okay. I underst-and… Im sorry for ruin -hic- ing your m-morning..”

Taka apologized pathetically into his palms. Mondo felt his heart rip in half. He retched out. This is  _ your  _ fault Mondo,  _ your  _ fault!  _ Do _ something, you fucking son-of-a-bitch, Hug him! Tell him that he didn’t do anything wrong!  _ Fucking THANK HIM for the hell you probably put him through last night! _ Mondo rested his hand firmly on Taka’s trembling shoulder. 

“Ya didn’t ruin my mornin', Kiyodai! Alright, and because you didn’t kick my ass out last night I didn’t wake up in a fuckin ditch!”

Mondo yelled, out of nervousness of course. Taka’s sobs didn’t let up, he didn’t look up either.

“… Y-you’re welcome.. -hic- .… If you don’t mind, I’d –hic- I-I’d like you to leave now.. I want –hic- I want to take a n-nap-!”

Taka’s voice cracked at the very end of his request, his sob breaking down into actual crying. Mondo pulled his legs fully back up onto the bed and turned completely towards Taka, pulling his bare body fully against his and held him as he continued to cry. Taka weakly pushed against Mondo’s chest with his trapped arms.

“…M-mondo let go of me! Please leave, don’t confuse me anym-more! I-I already feel so humiliated!”

Mondo held on tightly, burying his face in Taka short hair. Taka continued to struggle, rougher the longer Mondo clung to him.

“I ain’t going anywhere! Cuz I-… I love you too!”

Taka paused for a moment, in crying and struggling. Mondo loosened his strong grip experimentally, only to have Kiyotaka break it as soon as he did. Taka threw himself to the side opposite of Mondo to which Mondo immediately followed him, catching him under his weight. Taka continued to struggle, eyes shut tightly but hot tears spilling down his flushed cheeks nonetheless. Mondo flipped him on his back, pinning one of his arms up by his head as to keep him from hurting himself. Taka pushed against Mondo’s shoulder with his free hand as hard as he could, eyes still nailed shut.

“Mondo please go away! Don’t say things you don’t mean!! DON’T TEASE ME LIKE THIS!!!” 

Taka screamed. Mondo grabbed hold of his short hair and held his head down firmly against the mattress.

“Taka fuckin cut it out! I ain't teasin' you alright?! It’s true! I really do lo-

“NO YOU DON’T-”

“YES I FUCKIN DO!”

Not knowing what to do Mondo lent forward, catching Taka’s quivering lips with his own, tasting the kiss he’d missed out on last night thanks to the alcohol. Shortly after Taka tore his lips away, turning his head to the side, trying so hard to resist.

“..N-no you don’t.. please stop Mondo, I-I don’t want to be played the fool again..”

Mondo released his hair from his fingers and used the arm to support himself instead, seeing as Taka wasn’t struggling nearly as violently as he was before. Mondo continued to kiss the corner of Taka’s mouth sweetly as Taka simultaneously begged him to stop, to which he countered with whispers of his own.

“..I do. I do love you, I promise I do. You won’t be played the fool again, im so sorry. I ain’t going anywhere, Taka.”

Slowly, Mondo boldly trailed his kisses down Taka’s jaw and to his neck. Taka lent his head back into the mattress with a whimper, moving his free hand into the back of Mondo’s long hair and tugging it, gently. 

“…sto-… Mondo plea-….. don’t….”

Mondo softly kissed one of the many bruises that coated Taka’s pale skin, swirling his tongue gently over it. Taka moaned lightly in response, ceasing any resistance that he hadn’t stopped already. Mondo let go of Taka’s wrist and instead intertwined their fingers, enjoying the sound of Taka’s single, simple, quiet moan. 

“..Did that hurt?”

Mondo ask curiously. Taka finally opened his eyes and lifted his head just enough to see Mondo’s face so close to his skin again. He nodded.

“..Y-yes, but just a little b-bit...”

Taka breathed out. Mondo smirked, closing his eyes he shook his head, chuckling. Taka watched him, puzzled.

“..Wh-what?”

Mondo didn’t answer. He just moved down to the next convenient bruise and licked it lightly, then placed another sweet kiss on top of it. He continued down his neck, placing a kiss on every single one of his hickeys, earning a light gasp or moan for each one. He then traveled further down, tracing a trail of kisses and nips down the center of his chest, brushing his thumb over one of his hard nipples while holding onto his ribcage to keep his body still. He then stopped and untangled his other hand from Taka’s, bringing it down, putting it opposite of its counterpart but in the same position on top of the other nipple. Taka flinched, not only was his nipples sensitive from arousal but they were also very sore from Mondo’s abuse last night, not that Mondo knew that. 

Mondo watched Taka’s reaction curiously. He experimented, moving his thumb across one of Taka’s hard nipples. Taka flinched again, though this time he earned a small moan as well.  

“..M-mondo please… stop…. I-it hurts..”

Mondo rested his head against Taka’s lower chest as he continued to lightly tease Taka’s sore nub, receiving smaller but just as satisfying reactions. 

“…What all did we do last night, Kiyodai?”

Mondo asked suddenly. Taka again looked down at him, but then looked to the side and blushed. Mondo matched his embarrassment, his cheeks turning a shade of red of their own. 

“….W-well we.. um… g-got off together.. to get me acquainted with sexual actions and all…”

Mondo gulped.

“..A-and how did we do that?”

Taka stalled for a moment, but reluctantly answered.

“… You… jerked us both.. A-at the same time…”

Taka blushed twelve more shade as he explained, looking to the side the entire time. Mondo lifted himself with his arms and knees and brought his face back up to Taka’s, who still looked away. Using one hand, Mondo urged Taka to look at him. Taka reluctantly did as he was ordered, Mondo having to hold his face forward. 

“…And? How did I do that? ..With one hand er two?”

“…O-one..”

Taka stuttered. Mondo lent forward, brushing his lips against Taka’s teasingly. Taka had closed his eyes expectantly, but swallowed anxiously when he didn’t feel the complete contact of Mondo’s lips against his. He lent forward only for Mondo to move back, keeping the same distance as before. Taka then let his head fall back on the mattress, Mondo’s following him in pursuit. 

“And then? What did we do next?” 

Taka whimpered. Mondo gave him a kiss of reassurance. Taka desperately kissed back, opening his mouth, allowing Mondo to slip in his tongue and kiss him properly. Mondo savored the kiss, he enjoyed the taste and heat of Taka’s mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing in the continuous kiss for as long as they could until he absolutely had to brake for air. That had technically been their first real kiss, that Mondo could remember at least. Taka panted heavily, cherishing the sensation of being breathless once more.

“…F-fucking and? What did we do next?”

Mondo repeated. 

“…We did… _ it _ .”

Taka confessed vaguely, completely red-faced nonetheless. Mondo frowned.

“Come on babe, tell me more. More detail, tell me how it felt, how it sounded and smelled.”

He urged. Taka shook his head, his eyes still closed.

“M-mondo please, no more, I can't, im far too embarrassed.”

“Oh come on Kiyodai, don’t be so selfish. At least tell me what position we were in.”

Mondo continued to pressure, pushing loving kisses into Taka’s ear. Taka squirmed, the playful kisses tickling him.

“We were-…. Um, well I-I don’t know the name of it, but it was a lot like this.”

Taka motioned to their current position.

“E-except my legs… were over your shoulders..”

“Kinky.”

Mondo growled lowly into his ear. Taka squirmed again. 

“And that’s all. After the first time you fell asleep.”

Mondo lowered his face and laughed into the mattress beside Taka’s head.

“I fell asleep after the first go? Ah fuck, man, I was so drunk…”

After a few moments of light laughter, Mondo lifted his face from the mattress and pecked another small kiss on Taka’s lips. 

“..I wish I could remember it fer myself.”

Mondo teased in a low, husky voice. He leant down again, bringing Taka in for another deep, intimate kiss. Taka happily complied, bringing both of his hands beside his head, holding onto the bunched up bedsheets as he had done the night before. Mondo brought one of his hands down and placed it on Taka’s chest, moving his own body a little further back as to give his arm some more room, he didn’t break the kiss though. Taka mewled under the pressure Mondo’s hand created, the slight burn from the bite marks that laid beneath only adding to the sensation. Mondo slid his hand further down along Taka’s body, off his chest, over his abs, down to hips. Mondo felt down a little further, running his fingers along Taka’s hard erection that he had assumed had sprung up. Taka jumped, breaking the deep kiss with a cry of confusion and arousal. He tried to sit up only to have Mondo pull him back down by the front of his hair. 

“Ehh- M-mondo stop! What are you-! 

“It ain’t fair, Kiyodai.”

Mondo interrupted, in a tone that came off as forced pouting. 

“Ya sound like ya had a fun time last night, but I just can’t remember a goddamn thing.”

Mondo grabbed a firm hold on Taka’s dick and began to pump at a  _ teasingly _ slow speed. Taka arched his back slightly, letting out a breathy moan as he instinctively pushed himself further into Mondo’s hand. Mondo placed another kiss on the corner of Taka’s wide open mouth, still pulling on his short, dark hair. 

“Let’s do one more thing.. just one more, babe. Please, fer me.”

Mondo quickened the pace of his hand to an even stroke as he pleaded. Taka arched further, giving a little louder moan, tears again swelling up at the ends of his lashes. He tried his best to nod against Mondo’s tight grip.

“..Y-yes! Wh-whatever you want.. please do it..!”

Mondo released his hair. Still feeling up Taka’s dipping shaft, he lowered himself down to his partners trembling lower regions. Taka cracked his eyes open just enough to see the blurry image of Mondo moving his legs aside, placing himself in between them as he hoisted his thighs on his shoulders again, only this time his face was  _ much _ lower on Taka’s own body. Taka raised a brow questioningly as he watched. Mondo moved his hand to the tip of Taka’s cock, staring at it as if he was mentally preparing himself for something.

“…wh-what are you…?”

Seeming to find his resolve, Mondo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then opened his mouth wide, bringing the head of Taka’s dick closer he stuck his tongue out to guild it in. Taka yelped, bringing his leg in, he kicked Mondo back with his foot. Mondo’s upper half jerked back with the force of Taka’s sudden kick. 

“What the fuck was that for?!”

“What are you doing!?”

Taka squealed. Mondo rubbed the now tender red area on the side of his jaw, irritated. 

“I was gonna…. ya know.. blow you..!”

He explained, blush growing on his face as he continued to rub his jaw. Taka shook his head enthusiastically as he sat up, pulling up his legs and closing his knees together.

“N-no!”

Mondo sat up on his legs, grabbing onto one of Taka’s knees with his free hand.

“‘No?’ What the fuck do you mean, ‘no’?” 

“I-I don’t want it! You offered the same thing last night and I still refused.”

Mondo rested his other hand on Taka’s closed knees and leant his large form over him.

“What kinda guy refuses a blowie?!”

“Me!”

“But you said I could do anythin' I wanted!”

Taka closed his eyes and shook his head again.

“No please, s-something else!”

“WHY? At least tell me why you won’t let me suck yer fuckin dick!”

Mondo shouted without filtering. Both men turned red at the question but Taka answered anyway.

“… I.. I don’t want to the only one in pleasure..”

He confessed shyly. Mondo lower himself back onto his legs, easing his unknowingly tightening grip on Taka’s folded knees. He sighed.

“..You don’t gotta be so concerned bout me. I was gonna take care of myself while I was workin' on you, anyway…”

Taka’s eyes glimmered with interest. 

“You were?... how?”

He asked quietly yet curiously. Mondo frowned, his face turning a degree redder.

“I was-… uh.. Well I was gonna use my hand on me… wh-while I was using my mouth on you…..”

Taka looked down at his bare stomach, then over to the side at the bunched bedsheets.

“..N-no thank you… I want to do some work too.. or at least, use my body to help you cum…”

Mondo felt a flush of heat flash through his skin.  _ Taka just said he wanted to help him cum- _ Mondo swallowed thickly. 

“W-well we could always ‘69’ it!”

Mondo suggested. Taka looked back up at him, confused. 

“I don’t know what that means, Kiyodai…”

Mondo shifted his legs excitedly. Eager to get things started he began to pry Taka’s reluctant knees apart, moving his body in between them to make sure they didn’t snap back together. Taka squeaked again in surprise, he moved his hand in front of him only to have Mondo catch it in his own. Mondo lent forward pushing him down, guiding Taka back flat on the mattress once again. 

“..Mondo please.. I don’t know about this…”

“It’s okay Kiyodai, yer gonna like it!... Okay.. alright, now stay just like this.”

Mondo order as he sat back up on his knees. Taka watched nervously as the biker shimmied his way out from in between his legs, moving entirely from in front of him. Mondo crawled quickly and shuffled beside Taka, sitting by his head. Taka still felt flustered as Mondo gazed down at him, grinning mischievously. 

“..I still don’t understand-”

“Look, im gonna explain it to ya. 69’s a position, ya see?”

Taka took a moment and tried to imagine what kind of position 69 could be, but couldn’t think of anything, 69 was just a number. He shook his head lightly. Mondo scratch the side of his cheek in embarrassment.

“Uh.. well imagine like the six is me, and the nine is you, and like… Just- just- Okay look, it’s two blowies! Imma be blowin you while yer blowin me and we’ll both be happy!”

Taka flushed completely red. 

“Im going to blow…”

“But there's nothing for you to complain about cuz you’ll be helping me get off ‘n all.”

Mondo added quickly as he stood up on his knees, throwing one leg over Taka’s head bending down, covering Taka facing the opposite direction, Taka’s hard erection now staring him straight in the face. Taka gulped, Mondo’s own junk dangling close to his face. Taka argued back in a quiet voice.

“ But M-mondo… I’ve never done th-this before..! I-I don’t know-…”

“It’s okay, I’ve never done this either…”

Mondo confessed. He pushed one of Taka’s thighs down to make room for his arm where he gently took hold of Taka’s throbbing dick, making the other male’s hips twitch in surprised pleasure. Mondo held onto Taka’s other fair, bruised thigh, giving his free hand something to do as he brought his face down closer, watching a bead of precum pool at the tip of his dick. Taka copied, holding onto one of Mondo’s legs as he whined out of nervous anticipation. 

“..You can join in whenever you feel like it... but im gonna go ahead ‘nd...”

Mondo experimentally stuck out his tongue, lapping up the small bead of precum off the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue over the slit of the very tip as he brought his lips closer to leave a lingering kiss, trailing a string of saliva as he pulled away. Taka bucked his hips, moaning hungrily as he shut his eyes. Highly satisfied with Taka’s grateful reaction, Mondo moved forward again, taking his pink head in his mouth, sucking harshly as he ran his tongue underneath and around it, earning many more delightful sounds and jerks of his partner’s hip. Mondo pulled his mouth off, look down and over at Taka who laid panting and expectant beneath him, eyes staring blankly up at Mondo’s patiently waiting hard on.

“..Taka.. babe… when I push you deeper into my mouth… you  _ cannot _ jerk yer hips like this… Okay?”

Taka nodded stupidly. Mondo turned his attention back to the task at hand, trusting that Taka had actually heard and understood what he’d said. Lowering his head back down, Mondo eagerly accepted more of Taka’s length. He began to bob his head quicker, taking in more of Taka with every plunge back down. He whipped his tongue along his ultra-sensitive underside, tasting Taka’s salty precum as it dripped down onto his tongue. 

Taka moaned loudly every time Mondo forced him back in, the wetness and heat of his mouth making his mind spin. Taka could hardly manage to keep his hips on the mattress as Mondo worked him, tears sliding down the sides of his face as he fought back the impossible urge to thrust into Mondo’s throat. Taka whimpered briefly between his frequent moans. He wanted to help, he wanted to make Mondo feel just good as he did.

Taka slid his hand up Mondo’s sweat slicked thigh all the way up to the back of his ass, pulling his hips down as he wrapped his other hand around the base of his large cock. Mondo let out a deep, low moan as Taka licked teasingly up his length, his own moans vibrating up his dick as Mondo continued to suck on his. Closing his eyes shut, Taka took Mondo into his mouth, doing his best to copy what Mondo did to him. He swirled his tongue on the underside of Mondo’s dick, taking in more as his partner unknowingly forced himself further in his mouth. Taka grunted, gagging when Mondo’s head rubbed firmly on the back of his throat. He pushed up on Mondo’s hips, bringing him back to a depth he was comfortable with. Mondo didn’t seem to notice as he continued to pleasure Taka without a moment of hesitation, his teeth scraping against him briefly. Taka’s hips jerked hard, his head pushing far into the mattress as he let out a particularly breathy moan. 

“Ahh! M-mondo! Ohh- pl-please do that ag-ain!”

Mond smirked at the reaction, purposely slurping loudly as he quickened his pace, bring the entirety of Taka’s length into his throat, masterfully allowing his head to rub against the back of his throat with little protest. Taka laid trembling, momentarily stunned by the amount of searing white, hot pleasure Mondo was pouring through his body. He could feel himself quickly approaching his climax, his stamina already worn down greatly from last night. He had to hurry up and bring Mondo to his limit too before he was rendered completely exhausted. 

Taka pulled Mondo hips down again, bringing the majority of him in as he sucked messily, drool spilling out and dripping down the sides of his face. He ignored it, focusing all of his stubborn determination and focus on getting his partner off. Mondo bucked forward with a grunt, surprised at Taka’s sudden intensity and passion. Taka gagged again, Mondo roughly hitting the back of his throat once again. Mondo started to pull out, hearing Taka’s distressed noise this time. Taka stopped him, bringing both his hands up to Mondo’s lower back he forcefully pulled his hips back down, keeping all of Mondo’s impressive length in his mouth. Mondo moaned again,  _ again  _ surprised at Taka’s determination. It wouldn’t be much longer for him either, Mondo finding Taka’s sudden need to suck him off to be a complete turn on. 

They both continued to try and force the other over the edge, it was just a matter of time before one of them caved in. It wasn’t long before Taka felt his absolute limit coming to an end. He tried his best to hold it in, he tried so hard to keep from giving in to the need to cum but he just couldn’t, despite all of his discipline and self-control he had accumulated in his life, Mondo made it so easy to throw it all away.

Taka dug his clean, neatly kept nails into the tan flesh of Mondo's lower back, clinging tightly as he received ecstasy for the third time from the person he most adored most in the world. He pushed Mondo’s hips away firmly, giving himself just enough air to voice his satisfaction without completely choking on Mondo’s member. Mondo pulled back slightly as well as he braced himself, catching and swallowing as much of Taka’s seed as he could in two, deep gulps, some of the excess trickling through his parted lips and down his chin. 

Taka took a necessary moment to gasp and take in some oxygen before he continued. He fought through the cloudy fog of lingering bliss and payed Mondo more physical love, giving him just enough to push him over the edge. Mondo pulled his mouth off of Taka, letting his head hang panting heavily over his partners spent cock. He took in a sharp gasp followed by a deep grunt, moaning Taka’s name one last time before he felt his sweet release. Taka whimpered as he suddenly felt overwhelmed by Mondo’s large, salty load. He tried to gulp it all down as quickly as it came but a great deal of it still escaped and dribbled down the sides of his flushed cheeks, making a mess he wanted to avoid. 

Still panting heavily, Mondo used the last of his strength to heave himself off of Taka landing on his back, making him and Taka bounce on the mattress from his weight. They both laid there wordlessly, the sounds of their labored breathing the only noise in the soundproofed room. 

After a minute or two of catching their breaths, thoughts, and words, Mondo shakily sat up. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, looking down and realizing what the substance was, he then carelessly wiped it off on his own thigh as he moved to his knees and then continued to lie parallel to Taka who was staring mindlessly at the ceiling. Despite feeling slightly awkward, Mondo smiled as he flipped to his side facing the hall monitor, his head propped on his elbow. 

“Hey, that was pretty awesome. Now I really am jealous that I can’t remember anythin’ from last night.”

Taka felt the corners of his lips curl into a smile as he turned his head to look Mondo, his face draining of the burning red it had held, yet retaining a light pink from the complement. He nodded, sheepishly wiping the streams of cooling cum off the sides of his face with one hand. Mondo chuckled. He moved his torso over Taka, propping one arm on either side of his head as the rest of his body laid limply beside him. Taka let his arm drop back on the mattress as he curiously watched Mondo bring his own hands up to the sides of his face. With an adoring smile on his face, Mondo gently wiped the remainder of the streams of his cum off Kiyotaka’s skin as he leant his own in closer, slowly closing his eyes.

“M-mondo what are you doing!?”

Mondo and Taka both jumped, Taka’s own loud voice scaring the two of them alike. Mondo blushed, his brows furrowed in frustration.

“Goddammit Kiyodai, you ruined the fuckin moment!!”

“What are you thinking, you can’t kiss me after what we just did!”

“WHY NOT?!”

“Because it is so disgusting it isn’t even funny!!”

Taka argued, the quiet, tender moment they had far gone. Mondo’s brow twitched as he formed a mischievous look on his face.

“Oh yeah? Fuckin watch me.”

He taunted. Taka shook his head, ultimately turning it to the side and closing his eyes as he covered his lips with the palms of his hands, letting out a muffled sound Mondo assumed was him saying ‘no’. 

“Babe, fer fucks sake.”

Mondo breathed out irritated. He leant in closer anyway, sticking his tongue out he ran it smoothly over the side of Taka’s face, tracing where the stream of semen used to be down to his ear. Taka shuddered, taking in an audible gasp as his eyes shot open.

“Mondo stop, that’s so gross-!”

“I jus’ wanna kiss, babe. Just one.. kiss..”

Mondo gave examples of what he wanted, trailing light kisses behind Taka’s ear and around his jaw until the prefect’s guarding hand protected his skin from any further affection. 

“Kiyodai please.. nah- just-… at least lets go wash out our mouths before we do something like that..”

Taka tried to reason through his closed fingers. Mondo ignored his request, instead he continued to simply kiss any piece of skin Taka failed to cover on his face that he could get to.

“..No.. I want it just like this.. just like we are right now.”

Taka whimpered quietly at his response, wanting so bad to just give in. Mondo wiped the cum still on his thumbs on the bedsheets below and forcefully yet softly guided Taka’s face to look up at him. Taka compiled, his hands still covering his mouth. He opened his eyes, a pleading look on his face.

“.. Mondo.. please don’t m-make me…”

Mondo kept a firm expression as he grabbed one of Taka’s wrists. 

“Let me have this… don’t you wanna give this to me?”

He asked quietly. Mondo then gently tugged Taka’s hand away, finding that it followed without resistance. Taka removed his other hand himself, laying lax on the bed looking up at Mondo. He nodded slightly.

“..of course I do…”

He whispered. Mondo smirked smugly as he cupped Taka’s face victoriously with his hand, tracing his soft skin under his thumb, leading it over to his swollen lips, brushing over them lightly in admiration. Taka blushed under Mondo’s gaze, closing his eyes submissively as he waited for the inevitable. Mondo lowered his thumb to Taka’s chin, gently hooking it in the dip there and pulling his mouth open as he leant down again, slipping his tongue in. 

Taka’s body tensed, but slowly he relaxed, and eventually melted into Mondo’s dirty, sexy kiss, the salty taste of both of them mixing together making his mind go fuzzy all over again. Taka willingly moaned into Mondo’s mouth, wanting to show him just how much he enjoyed their actions. He felt Mondo grin against his lips as he rewarded Taka’s honesty with a hungrier, more passionate kiss. Taka gripped the bedsheets beneath him like had done  _ so many _ times in the past few hours. He found the taste of himself on Mondo’s tongue to be revolting but so erotic. 

Finally, after a full few solid minutes of ravishing the other man, Mondo was forced to pull back, finding that air really was a necessity to live. They both gasped desperately when Mondo finally let up, both panting feverishly, both feeling breathless and absolutely infatuated with one another. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, Mondo rested his head on Kiyotaka’s bare chest just like he had done the night before, and just like the night before Taka didn’t quite know what to do. Mondo then wrapped his arms around Taka, hugging him tightly as he snuggled his cheek against his skin affectionately. 

"...I love ya Taka.”

Taka gasped sharply. He felt his lip trimble as fresh tears spilt over and down the sides of his face annoyingly. He sobbed, wrapping his arms equally tight around Mondo's body, holding him close.

"..I- ..I love you too... Mondo."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while no. I mostly used it as a break from my other fanfic that im currently working on, but i had lots of fun with it nonetheless! <3 I hope you enjoyed my fantasy as much as i did ;p


End file.
